Chocolate Chip Cookies
by WentToManderleyAgain
Summary: Lucy is in the kitchen. And she is going to make cookies. So of course Lysander has to interrupt. LW/LS one-shot


_Chocolate Chip Cookies_

A/N: For Fanfiction Idol round 3. A story of firsts. First chocolate chip cookie.

And maybe a first love too.

Please review!

XXX

She wanted something sweet. Something warm, something gooey. Sugar cookies simply would not do. Gingersnaps? Absolutely not. And don't even get her started on oatmeal raisin.

And she absolutely had to make it herself.

Lucy rifled through the cupboards, standing up on her tippy toes. Slightly humming to herself, she put the milk and eggs on the island. Suddenly she stopped, and turned, leaning against it. What to make? This could be the key to a brilliant week. If she made enough to last her the whole week, that is.

Everyone knew Lucy was a sweets fiend.

With a sigh, she took out two eggs. No, she was getting ahead of herself. Who knew how many eggs she would need? It completely depended on what type! Lucy walked over to the cupboards and threw them open. Well as loud as you can at midnight at Hogwarts. Which isn't that loud, by the way.

She tapped her foot slightly, before her eyes caught on something. Chocolate chips? And only one bag. She expected more, quite honestly. Lucy shifted slightly. Should she? Did she dare? It's not exactly like she got cookies much at home, let alone chocolate chips.

Why, she didn't think her dad had even let her touch them. 'Too much sugar,' he always said.

A small smile pulled at Lucy's lips, and she threw the bag on the island. _Perfect. _She could even give Molly some! Although she wasn't sure if the older girl would even like them. And it would be a crime to give someone cookies they might even like.

Or so Lucy liked to tell herself every time she baked.

She grinned and gathered together the ingredients. Baking soda, eggs, butter, flour . . . .

Lucy made a mental list as she pulled down the measuring cup.

Thank Merlin for Muggle cooking books.

Because magical cookies simply aren't the same.

Click!

Lucy fumbled with her measuring cup.

"Who's there?" she asked shrilly.

For some reason, it did not occur to her that it might be easier to turn around and check.

"It's just Lysander." Said the amused boy.

Lucy visibly relaxed.

"Hey," she said, hiding her smile. "Come here!"

He walked over to the blonde and peeked over her shoulder.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled him to the other side of the island. The short girl smiled up at him.

"I'm making cookies." She said cheerfully, her blue eyes twinkling.

"So I could tell."

"Care to help?" Lucy asked, walking back to her side. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail so she wouldn't get hair in the cookies. "I'll let you have one."

Lysander looked at her.

"One?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Two."

Lysander grinned.

"Look at you, being all generous! You might as well be a Hufflepuff!"

Lucy took a deep breath.

"I can smell the sarcasm."

"Does it smell like roses?"

"No, I'd rather say like rotten eggs."

"Are you sure it isn't just the ones on the table?"

Lucy laughed and swatted his arm.

"So, Lucy, what kind of cookies are you making?" he asked, glancing around. Clearly he didn't see the chocolate chips on the island.

"Chocolate chip cookies! I've never had them before." Lucy said cheerfully, beginning to put everything in a bowl. At least she had a cook book, otherwise who knows how this might turn out?

She glanced up to see Lysander staring up at her.

"What?" she asked, pulling out a whisk. She didn't need it quite yet, but she would.

"You've _never _had a chocolate chip cookie before?" he asked, clearly surprised.

Lucy shook her head.

"No, why?"

"How is that even possible?" Lysander asked, handing her an egg.

Lucy shrugged.

"My dad is Percy Weasley. My mum is Audrey Weasley. They never let me have sweets. It's not that hard."

Lysander raised an eyebrow.

"But you have had cookies before." He said slowly, as if he was trying to comprehend it.

"Affirmative." Lucy laughed.

"How?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, and stopped what she was doing, looking him in the eye. Blue eyes met grey in what felt like a challenge.

"You have honestly never noticed me sneaking out of the dormitories to the kitchens? Or Molly eating cookies in the Ravenclaw common room? I do need to have a talk with her about being subtle." Lucy trailed off a bit on the last sentence.

"So you just go down here and make cookies all the time?" Lysander asked, handing her the bowl. "Stir." He instructed.

She complied, no longer looking at him.

"Not every night. Just every few weeks. I have a bit of a sweet tooth, in case you didn't notice." She laughed slightly.

"No, Lucy, I've noticed. Trust me." Lysander looked down at his bowl. "Do we pop them in the oven now?"

Lucy let out a loud laugh this time.

"We can't just pop the bowl in! We have to put them on the tray, and _then _we put it in the oven." Lucy pointed to the tray before taking out blobs and sorting them into rows.

Lysander stuck a finger in the bowl of cookie dough, and swiped a bit out.

"What are you doing, Lysander?" Lucy asked, turning to him.

Lysander took a bite of the cookie dough, shooting Lucy a grin.

Her mouth dropped open in shock. It clearly never occurred to her to _eat _the cookie dough.

"Lysander!"

"Come on, Lu, try it!" he laughed, taking out a bit and handing it to her.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and put it on the tray.

"That's going to be tiny, you know." Lysander said, staring at it.

Lucy shrugged.

"That's the best part. Come on, you want to put it in?" Lucy asked, opening the oven.

Lysander grinned, as gleeful as a child.

He picked up the tray and placed it into the hot oven.

"Thank you." He said.

Lucy smiled.

"You're welcome." She teased, sitting down on a stool.

"Now what?" Lysander asked, hopping up on the island.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"The cookies to bake!"

Lysander raised an eyebrow once more.

"Fine. So, Lucy, do you only bake cookies here?" he asked, looking around the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" she asked, following his gaze to the flour bag.

"Do you only make cookies? Do you make brownies? Fudge? _Cake?_" His hand started to inch to the bag.

"Yeah. I mean, it would get pretty boring if I just made cookies. And I would have made chocolate chip ones long before this. Once I even made rock candy!" Lucy said, a large smile on her face.

In ten years, Lysander could easily see Lucy with her own bakery. She seemed to take so much joy out of making things.

Lysander pulled the bag towards him.

"Rock candy? What's that?"

Lucy was off in her own world again.

"It's this sweet. It's really just made of sugar. I only made it once. But it was really good."

Lysander took a handful of flour and tossed it up.

Lucy catapulted out of her seat.

"Lysander!" she squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"It's snowing." He joked.

Lucy shook her head.

"You are so immature." She said, controlling the giggle creeping up her throat.'

"Oh, really?" he asked, hopping off the island.

"Yes. Yes you are." She said, straightening her back.

Lysander stepped towards her, cornering her against the cabinets next to the oven.

"I don't agree with that." He said quietly.

Lucy snorted.

"Of course _you _wouldn't." she replied easily.

His lips were coming closer to hers.

"I could prove it, you know . . ."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

Lysander's lips met hers halfway. Lucy kissed him back almost immediately.

He tasted like cookie dough.

_Beep!_

"Damn oven." Lysander whispered against her lips.

She nodded, moving away. Lucy pulled on oven mitts and pulled out the tray, placing it on the island.

"Now we have to wait for-"

Lucy was cut off by Lysander shoving a cookie into his mouth.

"How do you stand that?" she asked, staring at him. "Your mouth must be burning."

Lysander nodded, his mouth open, a few crumbs falling out.

"Shit," he muttered.

Or so Lucy thought he said. She couldn't really tell, as he had food stuffed in his mouth.

She handed him a napkin.

"That's what you get for being stupid." She said bluntly, pouring him a glass of cold water.

About five minutes later, Lysander was downing water and complaining about his poor, burnt tongue.

"Care to kiss it better?" He asked, giving Lucy a lavish wink.

She just rolled her eyes, and put a cookie on a napkin.

"No thank you." She replied primly.

Lysander just smiled.

"I'm glad I get to be here for your first chocolate chip cookie." He said seriously.

Lucy just smiled, and blew on her cookie before taking a bite.

It tasted wonderful.

The chocolate was sweet on her tongue, and the entire thing just melted in her mouth. Lucy closed her eyes, savoring the taste. Merlin, it was the best thing she ever tasted.

Lysander watched her.

Lucy was always an open book to him, you know. Her expressions gave away everything. And in that moment, Lucy had an ecstatic expression.

It may seem like an over-reaction to a cookie, but not to them.

"It's the best thing I've ever tasted!" Lucy declared, opening her eyes.

"Then it's a good thing we made plenty." He said, pointing to the oven. While she ate, Lysander put in another batch.

He would always remember the way her blue eyes twinkled at that.

"Thanks, Lysander."

And he could tell she was truly grateful.

For exactly what, Lysander never found out.

Lucy leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss.

He tasted like chocolate chip cookies.


End file.
